vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sad Machine
and |singers = AVANNA, Porter Robinson |producers = Porter Robinson (music, lyrics) |links = }} Background "Sad Machine" is the second single and second song on Porter Robinson's album Worlds, released by the label Astralwerks. It features a duet between him (marking his vocal debut) and the Vocaloid AVANNA, making "Sad Machine" one of the first times a notable producer outside the Vocaloid community used a Vocaloid for more than just sound effects. Robinson based the song off the idea of a duet between a lonely robot girl and a human boy who finds her. The song was the last one written for the album, the release date of which was announced by newsletter subsequent to the song's release.Newsletter, May 2014 - Porter Robinson "Sad Machine" received mostly positive reviews from the media. Dancing Astronaut summed up the track as "a mirthful indie dance song with a fantastical atmosphere", claiming that "by the time the fleeting arps and pads descend into silence, we’re left breathless and starry-eyed by the beauty of the composition.".Porter Robinson enchants with new track ‘Sad Machine’ - Dancing Astronaut LessThan3 described it as "a soft, dreamy affair".Porter Robinson’s ‘Sad Machine’ Speaks - LessThan3 Daily Beat felt the single was overhyped and couldn't live up to the unreal expectations surrounding it, but nevertheless arrived at the conclusion that "Sad Machine is a beautiful tune, with a simplistic catchy drop and includes cool/eery vocaloid generated vocals."First Listen: Porter Robinson – Sad Machine (Available 05.13 via iTunes) - Daily Beat In a podcast, Porter Robinson described his intention with AVANNA as being to try to make her sound as robotic as possible, using Melodyne and other editing techniques.Porter Robinson Virgin Mobile On Air with Abbey Raymonde - Podbean On May 27, 2014, the SoundCloud upload of "Sad Machine" reached one million views. It was the first original song prominently featuring an English-language Vocaloid, on any media host, to achieve the feat. Succeeding versions |categories = Arrangement |links = sc porter-robinson/sad-machine-anamanaguchi-remix }} Lyrics ♬ And though I know, since you’ve awakened her again She depends on you, she depends on you She'll go alone, and never speak of this again We depend on you, we dep ♬ ♬ And you can hear it in his voice, in every call This girl who's slept a hundred years had something after all ♬ And though I know, since you've awakened her again She depends on you, she depends on you She'll go alone, and never speak of this again We depend on you, we depend on you And though I know, since you've awakened her again She depends on you, she depends on you She'll go alone, and never speak of this again We depend on you, we depend— ♬ ♬ Derivatives |arrangement = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song has been featured in the "Porter Robinson - Worlds Tour" since August 2014, from North America to Europe.link Media This song has been added to the track listings at various Starbucks Coffee locations.tweet And it made a television debut in September 2014 on the season premiere of NBC’s Last Call with Carson Daly.linkhulu Gallery Sad Machine newsletter.jpg|Official newsletter References External links Official Unofficial }} Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:English duet songs Category:Songs featuring AVANNA Category:Songs featuring Human vocals and voices